Words to Describe Oneself
by Spontaneous Muse
Summary: Normally, we can't find the right words to describe ourselves. Instead, someone else finds them for us. Collection of Drabbles/Oneshots, various pairings.
1. Neku: Selfish

Hello, I've finally decided to put up a fiction for TWEWY. This fiction is basically a cute fic where everyone gets a 'word' to describe themselves, usually told to them by their pairing partner. Occasional Fluff, perhaps some crack, and twists thrown here and there. Mostly drabble/oneshot type things. Enjoyy. :D

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A word to describe **Neku**: Selfish

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"…Selfish."

A certain carrot top paused from what he was doing. He mumbled incoherently as his lips attacked a chocolate-brown haired female's neck. Shiki shivered in pleasure but repeated her phrase.

"Neku is so selfish." She breathed. Neku didn't seem to like that, so he continued to suckle on her flesh. She shivered all over but this time pulled him back, restraining him.

"What?" He muttered, a little annoyed. Shiki giggled, aware that her face was still bright red. Neku's face was flushed too, his brilliant blue facets sparkling and a pleasant red had colored his complexion.

"I said, you're selfish." She repeated again, her voice slipping into a teasing tone. Neku gawked at her, before leaning in towards her lips. Shiki stretched out eagerly, but he quickly changed his course and went to the side of her face.

"How am I selfish?" He whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Shiki took in a shaking breath, aware that Neku could feel her trembling form. Quickly arms enveloped her, securing her. She didn't need to look to know that it was her boyfriend of two years holding her tightly.

"Well you see… you're so very selfish. I mean, before the game-" She felt the arms around her tighten slightly. Talking about his time before the game was a slightly touchy subject – he didn't like remembering life before friends, before 'opening his eyes', before Shiki. But she continued anyways. "-Before the game, all you cared about was yourself. You wouldn't open up to others, you wouldn't talk to others…"

"I do believe I've opened up to _someone_ at least." Neku whispered, nibbling slightly on her earlobe. She giggled and tried to push him away.

"I'm talking!" She said in an attempt to sound in control. Neku merely laughed the laugh she loved and found herself melting, again. She struggled to pull herself together and continued. "And then during the game, you only cared about yourself and bringing yourself back to life."

"Not true." He growled, now going for her neck. Shiki this time put a hand on his forehead to restrain him.

"Stop it!" She said a little forcefully. He pulled back, a hurt expression coloring his features. Shiki bit her lip and felt bad about hurting him, so she caressed his cheek with the back of one hand, which he instantly grabbed and began to kiss her fingers. She swallowed and continued.

"Then once you got back to life, you became so possessive of me." Neku paused, his lips still resting against Shiki's index finger. "You wouldn't let me look at a guy, talk to a guy, hang with a guy. Heck, you wouldn't even let me near Beat or Josh!"

"They're dangerous." He dismissed. Shiki rolled her eyes and stifled a giggle.

"Like Beat is dangerous." She whispered. "He's just a big ball of love. Anyways, I'm just saying, you're so selfish."

Neku smirked and put her hand down. "Is that better?"

Shiki glanced at him for a long time, but words didn't come to her mouth. Neku waited patiently, until she finally sighed and said: "No, it's not."

Neku smirked again, knowing he won. "I guess it's just because I'm so madly in love with you." With those words, his lips reclaimed Shiki's. She gasped but enjoyed it the whole time. When Neku pulled away, she hungrily pulled his face back down, crushing his lips against hers once more.

When she finally pulled away, Neku was blushing bright red but raised an eyebrow. "So I'm selfish. What about you?"

At those words, the brunette smiled. "I never said I wasn't."

x-x-x-x-x-x

That was extremely fluffy, sorry about that. :D

Send in requests, include words for each person. I'll probably do each character in a cycling order. I have a lot already planned out. So yeah.

Send in a review, they make me happyyy.


	2. Joshua: Imperfect

Okay, my next TWEWY chapter for Words to Describe Oneself! I had this idea played out in my mind for a while, and I really love the interaction between Rhyme and Joshua throughout this whole thing. Especially as he gets more and more frustrated as he continues to lose. :P Some mild Joshyme, but it's mostly a friendship thing. Interpret their relationship as you wish. :) I'm afraid I got Rhyme a little out of character, you'll notice that as you read on.

I'll let you guess what game they're playing. :)

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A word to describe **Joshua**: Imperfect

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

He was a planner.

The composer of Shibuya was very well organized. Not to mention cunning, smart, and most likely _perfect._ He always thinks two, three, or even ten steps ahead to reach a conclusion that he desires. Yep, everything goes with out a flaw. Everything –

"I win." A quiet voice whispered as a card was placed on top of a pile.

Except that.

He couldn't understand it! It was a mere game for bored people, something he should be _flawless_ at. Strategy! It was merely strategy! Then why, for the fourth time straight, has he lost to a mere game of _cards_ with one of the Bito siblings, Raimu?

The blonde female cocked her head to the side. "you don't have to frown so deeply – it could give you premature wrinkles, you know?"

Yoshiya Kiryu, better known as Joshua, allowed a simple poker face slide onto his face, masking his frustration. His lips twitched into a smile, or a smirk. He laid down his hand in defeat, and only stated smoothly: "I don't get wrinkles."

Rhyme let her lips twitch into the faintest hint of a smile as she reached over and re-arranged the cards. "Play again?"

Joshua paused and considered the facts. Well, considering he had been defeated in at a mere game of cards four times, what else could go wrong? He smiled and let his confidence overtake him. "Sure." He consulted himself with the thought of 'manipulating' the cards to help him win-

"It's just a game Josh; you don't have to cheat to win."

Well, that possibility was eliminated.

He watched with narrowed, lilac eyes as the smaller female began to deal the cards. Already his mind was whizzing, as it usually did, to calculate his strategy for the game once more. He thought of many possibilities, but each time a small voice would say at the back of his head: _"What if she see's through that too?"_

"Shut up." Joshua snarled. Rhyme raised an eyebrow – for the blonde it was very rare to see Joshua so frustrated about such a minor thing. But it amused her all the same. Joshua watched with a tense look as the female hesitated, before her slender hard gently plucked a card from her pile and place it on the floor space in between them. A two of hearts. Joshua glanced over at his deck, making note of the cards with the same suit and began to plan again.

Minutes flashed by and Rhyme rolled her eyes. "Just pick a card already." Joshua felt faint surprise, _this_ Bito sibling usually had indefinite patience, but playing the same game five times must've been boring. Especially against him, where he could take hours to select his next card. After all, time wasn't an issue to him.

Finally he decided to place down his next card, a confident smile on his lips. For sure this would be the way to go-

Almost as if in reflex, Rhyme threw down another card as soon as Joshua's hand retracted.

The composer's smile was wiped off his face. Again! He was starting to get really frustrated, even more so than before. Rhyme raised her eyes and observed the troubled expression on Joshua's face.

"No need for Cat Street to have an earthquake, you know." Teasing.

"_Not_ what I was going to do." Irritation. Joshua frowned as he began to look through his cards once more. Rhyme smiled as she watched the silver-haired boy go through his whole planning process again.

"You don't have to think so hard about this." Grunt.

"You know, some things are better to do on a whim." Grunt.

"You know, I'm not trying to break your strategy." That was what made Joshua look up.

"Really? Why is it that you've done exactly that for four games just now?" He challenged. This made the blonde giggle.

"No no. I'm just following my instincts. The hunter always gets his food if he acts right away."

"What does that have to do with anything!" Joshua nearly snarled as he placed down his next card. Rhyme grinned and immediately threw down another card in retaliation.

"I think I'm getting food tonight." She said simply, gesturing at the deck. The composer grit his teeth as he disdainfully plucked a card from the stack.

"Joshua, no one is perfect, accept that." She said bracingly as his eyebrows furrowed even further.

"No." Was his only reply as he placed down another card. "Doing things 'on a whim' may be the way people in the RG think. But it's not the same if you're like me. If I didn't 'plan ahead', well lets just say our world would be-"

"Corrupted? Shameful? A painting can't only have one color." Rhyme said as she placed down another carelessly.

"But sometimes a single-colored painting is the most beautiful." Joshua stated with increasing annoyance, drawing another card from the deck. He glanced at it, grimaced, then drew another one.

"Why don't you just _try_ it for once? Playing something on the whim of it?" Rhyme murmured, slightly amused, as she placed down one of her own. The composer raised an eyebrow before letting out a long sigh and throwing down a card.

"Change to hearts." He said carelessly. Rhyme smirked and played down another card. To her surprise, Joshua mirrored her actions and threw down one of his own. It went on like this for a while, until the blonde, for the first time in four games, picked up a card from the deck.

"Changing strategy?" She said with a half smile as she picked up another one. Joshua nodded as Rhyme continued to pick up from the deck. She finally played a single card.

"Maybe your right. I should try to be more spontaneous next time." He said as he played another card on top of hers.

"That's better. The world doesn't have to be perfect, you know. Like Shibuya. All the thoughts makes this place unique." She stated as she continued to draw from the deck.

"Mm." He agreed as he watched her play the next card. "But this won't get me too far as a Composer."

"But as a person, being spontaneous could be a good thing." Rhyme smiled and placed down her next card.

"Maybe it can." Joshua agreed, throwing another card on the pile. "Maybe I don't have to be perfect." He flashed his devilish smile. "I win."

Finally satisfied, the composer transformed into a ball of light and flew to the sky. Rhyme watched as the light grew dimmer and dimmer before winking out all together. She laughed to herself. "He tries way too hard."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The ending I didn't like as much, but I love the middle portions. In case you were wondering still at this point, the game I imagine them playing is Crazy Eight Countdown. So it goes on for a LONG time. But it could be any game you imagine, except the change of suits makes it pretty obvious.

Responding to Reviews;

**Legendaerie L-T : **Haha, thanks. My fluff fics are usually very minimal, actually that was the first time I went as far as that with my fictions!! But I'm glad you enjoyed. :)

**Inspiration of Imagination:** Glad you enjoyed it :) Again, fluff isn't one of my standing writing points but I try.

**Insane Melody:** That's good that you could relate, I hope that made the whole thing seem much more realistic. And yay, decent fluff!

Ok, that's it! So please send in a request; a pairing and a word to associate with them. I've already got a Kariya/Uzuki one in the early stages, along with a Beat/Rhyme (sibling) thing, and perhaps another Neku/Shiki, but Shikicentric for that one.

And that is all! Reviews make me happyyy :)


	3. Eri: Possessive

Haha! You guys weren't expecting this, were ya?

I do have the ones that were actually requested; I never got around finishing them when I suddenly, literally, lost my muse to continue writing.  
However after much deliberating I began to write this oneshot, which instantly refueled all of my TWEWY muses. So I got to work on this, finished it, and began to chip away at _three_ new TWEWY one shots, of course still with the other oneshots on the backburners.

It may seem a little rushed towards the end, but enjoy.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A word to describe **Eri**: Possessive

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Eri loved Shiki.

It was a known fact, the two completely different girls that could still be best friends. Eri knew everything about her; her secrets, first crush (Shiki could do _so much better_), and of course, her love for Mr. Mew. As much as Eri couldn't help to feel just a twinge of jealousy. It wasn't like she was going to confront Shiki about it, or do anything about it, but she just... was. Her sweet innocence, her big, brown eyes, the way she seemed to command everyone's attention like the sweet, younger sister.

Eri of course, commanded attention in her own way. She had the men staring after her ass, girls seething in jealousy over her perfect body. Although she enjoyed the attention, she'd give it up if it meant not being with her best friend.

When the news of Shiki's death came to her, Eri shut down.

For several hours she locked herself in her room, tears spilling out of her eyes and splashing the floor. All the designs and scattered papers that hung from clotheslines across her ceilings seemed to mock her. She'd never be able to keep going. They were a team, and there was no replacement for that special yet vulnerable bond they shared.

Angrily, Eri tore down the designs that hung on her bedroom walls. It was… too much. She couldn't handle even looking at them anymore. Now that Shiki was gone… it was like their only ever bond was through designing. Eri knew that the duo was so much more,

By the second week, Eri finally accepted that her best friend wasn't coming back. She couldn't find anything, aside from the clothes they made, for her to keep as a memory. Even though she got permission to keep it, Eri searched and searched for Mr. Mew but couldn't find him. It was as if Shiki, the shy, bespectacled girl with short brown hair and a warm, slightly crooked smile, never existed.

Two weeks later, Eri was sitting by her favorite cafe and dipping her spoon in her soft serve ice-cream sundae. Her view was an intricate one; outdoors and looking at the scramble yet the noise not completely drowning her ears. The other tables around the outdoor seating area were half empty, but the day was young and several other shops were just starting to open their doors to welcome the cool, Shibuya temperature. A small part of her mind chided herself in beginning the day with something so sweet, but It was Eri's comfort food, something she hardly indulged in to maintain her figure. Nostalgically, she remembered Shiki's words: "Oh come on Eri, a little ice cream won't kill you! It's what, half a pint per month?"

Eri dunked her spoon deep into her sundae, shoveling a generous amount of the cold treat into her mouth. Thinking about Shiki was depressing.

She willed her mind to think away; wash away her troubled thoughts and instead focus on the commission she had to fulfill. Eri had warned that the drawing would only be that, a drawing, since her favorite seamstress was 'unavailable'.

"for the last time, _it's… a... cat_."

Eri looked up, startled. The light, creamy voice, still with a little air of naiveté that was present, well, ever since she knew the speaker, hit the pinkette close to home.

It couldn't be true, her best friend was gone. Eri spent enough time trying to swallow the fact. So why did the voice sound almost exactly like her (late?) best friend? She heard the tears, felt them herself even, yet...

Eri tossed money on the small circular table, shoving her chair back with a loud screech. She grabbed her bag and threw her hat on her head, not caring if it was lopsided or not. She rushed past the white fence, a hasty apology barely escaping her lips as she nearly crashed head on with a pink-haired stranger. She flew down the sidewalk, knowing the voice couldn't be far now but damn Shiki had a loud voice, especially when it had to do with Mr Mew. She slowed down to walk, nudging through the crowds and twisting her body as she fought the morning rush of traffic-

And there she was.

It wasn't hard to recognize her, with her green cardigan, brown leggings, and brown hair that was slightly longer than she would normally keep it. Seemingly angry, she was leaning forward and was excitedly reprimanding someone. Someone?

_Oh._

She was chatting animatedly to a male. A dude. With testosterone. Eri blinked. Maybe she was a doppleganger; besides, Shiki was dead...

She stared; Shiki was never animated to this degree, she was repressed - quiet, only occasionally flashing that crooked smile. It reminded her of... Her. Eri was confused, if not at all baffled, at her 'best friend's new reaction. The doppleganger option still danced in her mind.

That's when she noticed whom Shiki had taken interest in.

He had hair the color of carrots.

Eri found the cry of her friends name die at her lips, surprised at even herself for losing the will to call out for Shiki. Eri was certain -_ positive_ - that her best friend was dead. And people don't come back to life. _Ever._

And that's when she noticed it.

Held out of reach, the carrot top smirked, the crooked upturn in his lips impish as he pushed his arm back. The girl protested, reaching up and fingers scraping their target. "Neku!" she cried indignantly as her brown hair bounced with her when she had jumped.

"No can do. Mr Piggy likes me better," replied the taller male. His voice was smooth, an interesting reverb caused his voice to seem like he was almost singing. His blue eyes danced with mischief as he held it away.

In his grip was the one sign that almost had Eri sinking to her knees: Mr Mew.

Life continued on.

Her best friend was back, a new kind of fire playing in her eyes. She was Shiki, and god, Eri was so glad to have her back. Shiki at first wouldn't tell her what had happened. Eri pressed and pressed but to no avail; the best she got was coma - although Eri knew that definitely wasn't the case, it was the most she could try to get out of her.

There were some crucial differences to their lives, specifically Shiki's new friends. Eri was shocked at the new changes and it took the pinkette a long time to get used to them. Unlike her best friend, she knew everyone at their school. Even if they didn't know her. She maybe didn't know too much but she could put a name to most faces.

The most interesting new friend was Beat. She knew he had some other, real, name, but at the time it didn't interest her, nor the strange speaking 'bad boy' who went all stuttery and, Eri would daresay, stupid around his much wiser younger sister by four years. Eri definitely enjoyed the company of Rhyme, who seemed generally attached to her too. Which was nice, amongst all these new faces.

But of course, the carrot top was a whole different story.

He transferred into their school at the start of the trimester, clad in his white shirt and dark green and black tie stuck in one breast pocket. His hands were stuffed in his black pant pockets. Oversized blue headphones chilled around his neck, his own blue eyes bored as he strolled past the crowds.

He was the talk of the school; the new mysterious punk who didn't talk at all. Eri was frustrated she knew nothing, nothing, about the newcomer save his name. Neku Sakuraba, the syllables generously donated by Shiki as she smiled and lifted her hand subtly to him. His blue eyes flickered over to the two, a grin cracking on his lips as he returned the gesture.

"Wow, he's pretty open to you, maybe he li-" Eri cut herself off, horrified at her ramblings. It's been all of fifteen minutes but her brain was already making assumptions about his otherwise nonexistent feelings! But that wasnt the main reason as to why she had cut herself off.

The faint red that crept across her best friends face was surprising, and Eri would soon realize that the two shared their own, special bond.

Eri felt a little twinge in her heart. In those four weeks of silence, Shiki had forged amazing bonds with these people, of whom she never knew that Shiki knew.

Her best friend was slipping away, Eri realized, and Shiki no longer belonged to just her.

Well, she amended, now Shibuya will know what an amazing individual the bespectacled, brownhaired girl was. And Eri was perfectly content with watching it all unfold.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

** Insane Melody: **Originally this oneshot was going to be for you. Subconsciously. I had titled it 'Jealousy' but then it wasn't really coming out that way. However, I might write a continuation with your word prompt. :D

Now this is going to deal with me writing in general;

As you can see, I've changed my name to better fit how infrequently I write. I am regaining my love to write though, but drabbling into SoulEater and other stuff like that. :O

But otherwise, I'll try to get back on track with this ficcy at least. Thanks for sticking it through.

~ _Muse. _


	4. Uzuki: Stubborn

T**E**hank you so much for coming back once again, and I surprised myself for even having the will to finish this one. Heh. I had started writing this _one and a bit _year ago but I've stopped writing it when I stopped doing TWEWY oneshots. I decided to finish this one though. This is the long-awaited Kariya/Uzuki fic that I've been slaving away at. :D

It kind of ends up dragging on before it picks up again, I could've easily chopped this one in half but was like 'meh why not' as I love this pairing, and well, since I can't guarantee the next time I'll be writing for this fic, a nice lengthly dose of our favorite reaper pairing (aside from Sho and Konishi, of course!) never hurts.

Oh and I haven't played the game in a while. (Eri's was easy to do because her personality was really up to interpretation.) So I might've messed up/forgotten trademarks, so please excuse those! D:

**Edit: Line breaks don't seem to want to happen atm. There's a line break/scene change between:_ "Gotcha." "So unfair_..." and 'Stubborn Woman' and "I think I did ...".  
Sorry for any confusion! **

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A Word to Describe **Uzuki**: Stubborn

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

If there was one thing Kariya really couldn't stand, it would have to be waking up.

Granted, actually being up was fine. Even the game was okay with him as long as it didn't involve too much work, naturally. But generally, he was a lazy person. Or, more accurately, not one for mornings. Quite alike those machines that need a kick start to function, it would take Kariya a few minutes - or hours depending on his slacking level - to get into gear. Sometimes Uzuki complained that he takes longer than a _girl_ in the mornings to get ready, but due to Kariya's great distaste at getting up, he would usually fire back a sarcastic comment. Yep, mornings were definitely not one of Kariya's forte.

So it didn't exactly help when his eyes fluttered open, he saw a barrel right between his eyes.

"About time you woke up." Uzuki complained, pointing her gun at her reaper partner. He squinted at the obtrusion of light, his vision adjusting and focusing beyond the weapon aimed at him to the wielder beyond. Uzuki had her eyes narrowed; not exactly a glare but enough to portray impatience. It was enough to cause the orange-haired reaper to sigh in annoyance. "I thought you were going to sleep through the whole day, _again_."

"Relax." Kariya sighed, flicking the hazard away from his face idly before propping himself up. His eyes gazed into her own, orange orbs flickering with sleep and a little exasperation. "You know there's a much less dramatic way at waking me up in the mornings," he drawled, stifling a yawn before reaching his hand into his pocket.

"After working about two years with you, I've learned simply screaming 'Wake up' won't do a lick." The pinkette's eyebrow raised. "No pun intended."

Kariya, who was in the middle of sticking another sucker into his mouth, shrugged as he popped it in, swirling it in his mouth. Lemon. He liked that flavour. He stretched and leaned back with a loud sigh, satisfied when his bed creaked a little from his weight. The persistent woman cracked a smile at his currently half-asleep-yet-totally-aware expression. His voice cut into her mind: "So remind me again why you woke me up."

"Bored?" Uzuki tried with a slight giggle. "Why don't we play a game?"

Usually by now, Kariya would be somewhat excited and pumped up for their fun, which could range from chasing poor players to seeing who could annoy Konishi the most (Well that one rarely happened due to explosive side effects). But he wasn't. It hasn't been a total of five minutes and his harrier partner wants him to do _backflips_. Not his idea of a 'game'.

"Uzuki, you know I'm usually _really _excited for our games but -" The pinkette cut him off by aiming the barrel between his eyes again. He sighed in contempt, his vision following the barrel, the revolver-like weapon probably was empty but he wouldn't risk it. "You should learn not to be so stubborn," he scoffed, dismissing the weapon again with a half hearted flick of his wrist.

"Psht," was her reply as she carefully fixed her bangs. She then began to check her nails – he didn't know _why_; they were always the same bubble-gum pink since she _died_- "Stubborn is one of my defining traits."

"But definitely not attractive."

"_Shut up._" She replied a little playfully, cocking her gun to show that she was entirely serious. "Now, how about that game?" she pro"dded, using the butt of her weapon to nudge him to an upright position.

Sighing, Kariya pulled the lollipop out of his mouth and twirled it once. "You're on. If I win you –"

"-Are buying a bowl of ramen. I know the routine." Uzuki dismissed, eyes looking away and lips curved in a slight pout. "How about we play Reaper sport number four? Tag?"

Kariya pondered this. He wasn't in the mood for a game today, _especially_ since it has been a total of fifteen minutes since he got up. He was so tired that even the lollipop he was currently sucking on left a sour taste in his mouth. He had never felt so exhausted in his life. Three games in a row plus the 'O-pin' scam, and then on top of that, a _morning._

"Fine." He said sharply, even causing Uzuki's head to raise in question. "Go on, or I'll make that two bowls."

An indignant gasp followed. Uzuki cast a cold look upon the other harrier reaper, who shrugged and pretended to count. A slightly disgruntled mumble of 'that's a new one' was heard before a flutter of wings, then silence.

She was gone. Now he could go back to sleep. He flopped back down, ready to close his eyes. Kariya rolled over but the black tide of nothingness never swept over the beaches of his mind. Of course he wouldn't be able to return to his peaceful slumber now.

Disgruntled, he pulled the sheets off him and shrugged on his trademark, black'n'bones vest sweater. It fit him snugly, hugging his fit frame and keeping him warm even though the weather was rather smoldering. Maybe in death, things always seemed to be more… chilling.

Slipping on his spectacles, he ghosted out of his small 'living' space in the UG. It was simply decorated – a few arm chairs here and there, a small stove with basic eating and cooking units (they liked to eat out) and a tightly closed door that was Uzuki's room. He considered flopping on the couch and flipping through the channels but decided against it.

He stretched his wings and yawned; it was still ridiculously early yet Uzuki was rearing to go. Sometimes he wondered where his pink-haired partner got all of her energy.

The warm _morning_ air blew through his senses, causing him to crack open an eye and be greeted with warm _morning_ light. 'Where would my partner be', he wondered idly as he flicked the lollipop in his mouth. Uzuki would probably be hiding in 104, browsing the stores in the UG while she waited for him to catch up. But then, that's where he'd be expecting her so she wouldn't hide there. So maybe she'd be at that concert hall, listening to 777's loud music . Or maybe even in the back corners of Udagawa, guffawing at his inability to find her. _Damn persistent woman_, she took her little games way too seriously when it came to planning her locations whenever they played.

His head hurt.

Sighing, he probed for her presence. Doing this wasn't too hard; after being her partner for two-ish years, finding her by her noise was easy. 'Cheating', as she would call it, but easy. It was like tuning a radio – takes a little concentration but once found, clear as crystal.

'"Shibu Q heads," he muttered as he spread his wings wide. A small smile played at his lips. "Gotcha."

* * *

"_So unfair, _cheating like that-"

"What you get for waking me up," Kariya drawled, dipping his spoon into his ramen. "As usual, very delectable," he addressed the chef with a small smile. The chef nodded briskly before continuing to please his other customers. Uzuki sighed loudly, gripping the edges of the table as she stretched.

"Jeez, well at least I had a nice, morning run. I was thinking I needed to lose some weight…" the pinkette pinched her flat-as-a-board stomach. Kariya groaned; she was so self conscious. They were dead, meaning their bodies wouldn't _change_. Even in the RG, which they were now, she was weight and size conscientious; as if it _mattered_, considering most of these people will never see them again…

Although, he admitted, they did attract a lot of attention. With their crazy hair and virtually no care for the world, they were easy to recognize. At least within their little ramen shop, which appeared to be the only place the '_cosplaying-ramen-couple_' only materialized. Ask anyone who wasn't a frequent to this little place, and one would only get weird stares at their descriptions.

Uzuki rummaged through her blue corset, fishing out her wallet. "Anything else you want?" she almost snarled, causing her partner to sigh and tap his forehead. No doubt she'd be sulking for the rest of the day for losing their game of tag.

"Nope, go ahead and pay up," he replied nonchalantly, eliciting another loud, pissed off sigh from the pinkette. She threw down some cash as Kariya thanked the chef, pushing back his bowl and pulling out a lollipop.

"Sheesh Kariya, already having one? I'm surprised your teeth aren't broken yet." Uzuki raised an eyebrow as she began to go through her little bag now. Kariya decided not to give her another whole 'UG body stays permanent' talk as she clearly wasn't listening before.

"Yep," he chose to reply instead, a small yawn managing to escape him. Eagle eyes flashed into his as she glared – so maybe he should at least pretend to be a little awake- as her fingers dug deeper into her bag. After a few moments of silence, her hand retracted from the black pouch-like thing she carried around when they went 'out'.

"Weird… I can't find it."

"Find what?"

"My lipstick. Duh." Uzuki opened a little weird circular thing- Kariya decided he'd never understand make up – and began to examine her face. "I almost always keep it in here…"

"Maybe it fell out."

"Maybe the Composer decided to make Minamimoto his Conductor," she retorted, still concentrating on her face. Kariya sighed.

"I'll just buy you another one."

A small murmur of acknowledgement was all he was graced with. Suddenly she slammed her circle-object shut and gave him a hard look.

"If you're going to buy one, it has to be pink. Not red, purple, nude, or whatever. _Pink." _She paused, glaring slightly, as he sighed. Irritation flooded through his senses. He didn't let his face slip, though, because now that he said it there was no backing out. _Besides, red is just so much easier.._ "And it can't be _hot_ pink, _mild _pink, or even _fuschia_. It has to be '_Cherry Blossom'_ pink or I won't use it."

The orange haired reaper narrowed his eyes. Maybe he should just buy deep red to piss her off…

_Stubborn woman._

_

* * *

_

"I think I dropped it at Shibu-Q, actually." Uzuki remarked as she tapped her foot against the small bar stool in the apartment they shared. Kariya had just come back from buying a few things from the store – a few loaves of bread, some bottles of milk and a bag of chips. It was all the food they needed and it would last them as long as the milk's expiry date was.

"I thought you ruled out that possibility-"

"Maybe I made a _mistake_, jeez, lay off." Kariya cracked a grin at her hastiness, cheeks flushing slightly with annoyance at being wrong.

"Present," he said, tossing a small blue tube at her. She caught it with one hand. Uzuki set it down on the counter, not bothering to look at it, as she continued to ponder over where she had lost her item. It was her favorite shade after all, it matched her hair as some of the other _asshole_ players had smartly remarked before she _aimed her gun at their faces and – _

"Why not try something new? Liven it up a little." Kariya teased. The female flushed, suddenly horrified at the aspect that her 'partner' had bought her the wrong shade on purpose.

"I've worn the same shade for over _two_ years because otherwise it won't _match_ with my hair, and we _both_ know I can't change my hair," - Kariya raised an eyebrow. So she was listening, somewhere down there line- "So it'd look _stupid_ if my lips were bright red-"

"Well maybe it's prime time to start expirementing," the harrier reaper slid in comfortably, watching her blink, then rapidly turn into something close to distaste.

"Kariya, if you bought me _friggen deep husk red I swear I will-"_

"Settle down and let me sleep, stubborn spring chicken." the orange-head dismissed as he opened the door to his room. He paused at the doorway. "Game tomorrow, so get some rest."

"I hate you."

"Yep, love you too."

Uzuki sighed as the door swung shut. Hesitantly she reached over and picked up the new tube of lipstick. Doubt flew through her as she turned the blue metal for the label but it seemed like that _asshole_ had peeled it off just to _tick her off more._ She pulled off the cap in one swift motion, twisting the base to let the product slide out. At seeing the colour, she sighed loudly and slumped back, nearly forgetting there was no backing. Kariya never ceased to infuriate (and impress, she wouldn't admit) her.

It was the perfect shade of 'cherry blossom' pink.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

** Lost Legendaerie: ** Name chameleon! Thanks for reviewing again; gives me the warm fuzzies when you do. I've always read your TWEWY and Contestshipping stuffs, not that you need to know, so it's awesome and rather flattering that you'd take your time to read my shtuff. ^^;  
But thank you for the praise! I think you're the reason why I hastened to finish this one. (Also because it was sitting there, half written, in my computer.)

And thank you to my other two reviewers who-aren't-anon, I believe I wrote back a personal reply via pm.

That'll be all for now. To plug away at your original request, LT, of Konishi and Kariya. :P (Though another one might worm it's way here before that one does.)

~ Muse


End file.
